starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Scorpion (Justyne Kujovic)
History Early Days Justyne was born in the town of Kotor, in Montenegro. Her father was of Serbian descent and her mother of Japanese. She grew up in Montenegro as any other child would. Eventually their family grew with the addition of her younger brother. On the outside looking in, they seemed to live a blessed life. Her father brought home plenty of money and they never wanted for anything of a material nature. Though he was a greedy and unloving sort of man. Justyne never really knew why her mother had married the man, though she'd told her he was once a very nice person and that life had changed him sometime along the way. He had numerous affairs and was rarely home. It was left to Midori to raise the two children and try to make their house seem like a home. Her mother did her best, and it was pretty damn good. Justyne was popular in her class at school. She was very beautiful, her Eurasian ethnicity was exotic and this made her very desirable. She was an excellent student and courteous in school. Justyne was also a captain and one of the star players on the schools football team. Her boyfriend Radun was the captain of the boys football team as well. Mutation It was late in Justyne's teen years when she was unknowingly fed a series of toxins by her father. These toxins were the catalyst to activate the DNA Modifiers that evil dude had placed inside of her body when she was younger. The series of toxins slowly began to change her. She started getting sick. Nothing severe but just frequent colds and other common ailments. However it got progressively worse as the weeks and months went on. The most prominent symptom became the enlarged Lymph node underneath her left arm. Unfortunately none of the doctors that she was sent to see were able to discover what was actually happening to her. As things got worse and worse, the sickness didn't stay with just her. Up until a certain point she hadn't seemed to have been contagious, but that changed. First her cat got sick, then her little brother. Her cat died a few days later and then her Mother started to get sick too. Shortly after that the other students at school started getting sick. Justyne was restricted to her home after that, as the public began to fear what she might be carrying and why it was spreading like it was. But as she stayed at home, her brother and mother started getting sicker and sicker. Then the worst of it all happened. It was the xx of xxx, Independence Day. Radun had arranged to sneak her out of the house that evening so that they could go to the late-night celebration. They were on their way there when suddenly she started to feel strange. Her left arm was hurting terribly. Radun had told her that it was probably nothing and reached over to the passenger side of the car and took her hand, and that was when it happened. Her 'Stinger' activated itself, releasing the built up toxins inside of her body and sending Radun into a fit of convulsions. The car careened off the side of the narrow rode and rolled its way down into the a river. Dazed from the crash, Justyne watched as Radun died horribly from simply touching her hand before narrowly escaping drowning herself. She swam to shore and in a blind panic, took off for home. When she got back to her house, though, she saw that her mother and brother were being loaded onto an ambulance. Still terrified by what had happened, she followed the ambulance to the hospital sneaking in the back and eavesdropping on one of the doctors, learning that her mother and brother were showing the same signs and symptoms of the boy they'd found dead in his wrecked car in the river. They didn't think either of them would make it through the night. Thinking she'd just killed her boyfriend, mother, and brother, Justyne fled from the hospital, returning home just long enough to throw together a bag of possessions before she ran away. Out of the town, and out of the country. The Underground Allegiances Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Scorpion was specifically selected after much research as one of several possible subjects that displayed traits desired by evil dude so and so. Not only were her genes favorable for experimentation, but evil so and so also chose her because of the fact that her father would be easily blackmailed. Sometime during her early childhood, evil so and so arranged for her and several other subjects to be injected with his experiments and when the time came to put his plan into action, he gave her father several vials of toxins that would activate the experiment and trigger her mutation. Her lymphatic system produces a “ludicrous” variety of life-saving chemicals, for example atropine to defend against nerve gas or amyl to overcome blood agents like cyanide. Her sweat glands excrete dimercaprol and chloramine to counteract blistering agents such as mustard gas. Her cell nuclei float in a solution of iodized salt to deflect gamma rays and other radiation. Like activated charcoal, the cilia lining Scorpion's trachea are highly absorptive, neutralizing harmful particles before they reach the lungs. The axillary node in her left armpit is unusually swollen. Toxins seem to be accumulating there, to be released along the arm and hand. Since lymph fluid absorbs the chemicals it fights this is highly dangerous. Essentially her unique body chemistry makes her immune to most types of poisons and unhealthy chemicals, gases, radiation (in fact she can absorb and possibly gain nutrients from them), and diseases. She's physically gifted since her body's chemistry keeps her in top physical shape regardless of what she ingests.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scorpion_(Carmilla_Black) Equipment Publications Closed Threads Active Threads References Category:Vague Category: Females (WH)